You're cute when you're blushing
by chocogreen
Summary: Oneshot: ScorpiusxRose: Will they ever fall in love, although their families hate each other? Takes place during their sixth year at Hogwarts.


**do NOT own Harry Potter or any of these characters, JK Rowling does. This is just fanmade.******

**Oneshot: Scorpius and Rose**

**You're cute when you're blushing**

**Scorpius:**

"Father, who are they?" I asked, looking at the red haired family.

"The Weasleys, and the Potters are standing next to them," he answered, watching how a servant put my luggage in the train. "Don't become friends with them, they're Gryffindor."

I looked up at my father and I could see that they were colder as usual. My mother had once told me about Voldemort and that my father and his parents were death eaters. Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord and ever since the world was at peace gain.

My father looked down at me and I nodded, assuring him that I wouldn't become friends with those blood traitors.

**Five years later:**

"At least my father wasn't a death eater!" the red haired girl in front of me screamed. We were in the middle of the hallway and we were getting a lot of attention after fighting for about five minutes. Every time she would get on my nerves after class, she was better than me and I couldn't stand it. Everything about her was just wrong, I had learned to think she was wrong.

"At least my blood is pure," I said, using the cold tone of my father.

She took a few steps back, shaking her head and she looked at me as if I was Voldemort himself. It was strange to see a girl like her with such a cold gaze in her eyes. She always seemed so happy and full of life. To see those cold, brown eyes of her only made me more mad, mad at myself for making her this way.

"I can't believe you, Scorpius. Is that it? Because I'm a halfblood? Is that why you hate me so much?" She was using her own cold tone on me and I didn't like it one bit. Why did I open my mouth again? Oh yes, because I had too much pride to let someone walk over me.

"Even if your blood was pure, you're still a Weasley," I answered.

"Oh, so it's because of my family. You know, people respect the Weasleys much more than the Malfoys, but you probably knew that by now." She was right. After both my grandfather and father had been a death eater and she was the daughter of two of the people that helped to save the world from evil, she had more respect than I, Scorpius Malfoy.

She was giving me glares and soon Professor Longbottom stepped between us. He had seen the commotion from the end of the hallway and was now stopping us from screaming at each other.

"Ten points from Slytherin and ten from Gryffindor."

We both turned around, leaving the Professor and we didn't speak to each other in weeks. Not that we ever really talked, all we did was scream or try to impress the other by being better at a test or a spell in class.

**Rose:**

"I can't believe him!" I shouted when I walked through the portrait. At first I couldn't get through since I kept cursing Scorpius between the words of the password.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked. He was sitting in front of the fire place of the Gryffindor Tower, studying his charms test, that was tomorrow.

"Nothing," I replied while sitting down next to him. "Haven't you studied yet?"

He shook his head and I rolled my eyes. Of course he wouldn't study, just like my brother Hugo and my cousin James. At least Lily opened her books in time… But Albus was a different story. He liked to know things, he just delayed his studying as long as he could, at least for the things he didn't really like. When it came to transfiguration or defense against the dark arts he was the first one to know what to do and how to do it.

"Boys," I muttered under my breath and Albus gave me a questioning look.

"Tell me what's wrong, now." I didn't know why, but his eyes always forced me to tell the truth. He had the same eyes as my uncle Harry and they seemed so caring.

"I had a fight with Scorpius," I answered, my voice filled with venom when I said his name. How much I hated it when we argued, it always took a lot of energy, and in the end I was the one who got hurt the most.

"I see… And this bothers you why exactly?" He asked, turning a page.

"Because…" It was a good question why it bothered me. Since the first year a Hogwarts it had been like this, both me and Scorpius trying to be the best, not trying to get along. Maybe it was because of our fathers because I knew that they hated each other.

"Wait, is Rose Weasley NOT knowing an answer?" Albus joked and soon a pillow flew against his head.

**Scorpius:**

She stood somewhere in the crowd, cheering for Gryffindor's team. I smirked when I saw the golden snitch and I flew after it immediately, James following me. He was the captain of their team and probably the best Seeker Hogwarts had ever known. But when I saw how Rose watched us, flying through the air at high speed, I just had to be better than him, to show her that I could be even better than the best Seeker.

"You're not going to win today, Potter," I said to the dark haired boy next to me and he smirked back at me, flying even faster.

"I can't lose," I muttered, speeding up a little to catch the snitch. As soon as I held it in my hand I could feel a smile spreading over my face but it soon disappeared to my arrogant smirk, my father looking down at me from the crowd. He would always come to my Quidditch games, and he would be proud when I won.

"150 points for Slytherin! Slytherin wins!" the commentator, who was also sorted in Slytherin, shouted and I held up the snitch, only one fourth of the crowd cheering.

My eyes looked at them and soon I had found her, with a smile on her face. But not because my team had won, but because she was talking to him, Lysander Scamander… Her cousin Albus gave a weak smile at his cousin Hugo, who was the Keeper of the Gryffindor Team.

I felt pure hate filling me and I gave the snitch to our team captain, leaving the field as soon as I could. What was wrong with me? Why was I so mad at her for talking to another person? It wasn't as if I was jealous… Or was I?

"Scorpius, stop this," I commanded myself and I stepped into the showers, letting the warm water clear my senses. And it helped, for a while at least.

**Rose:**

"Seriously, I don't know why you're not in Ravenclaw," Lysander said while we were studying in the great hall. "You're smart."

I punched him at his shoulder lightly and soon his twin brother Lorcan joined us. Albus was sitting at the opposite side of the table, reading through some notes he had made at Herbology.

"So, are you guys going home for Christmas?" Lorcan asked.

Although his parents were both a bit strange, living in a world which existed of their own creatures, they were both quit normal but still had another view on the world. My father used to say that they looked a bit like my uncles Fred and George when they were young, always trying things they shouldn't or even inventing things no one had ever seen. During the summer they would work at my uncle George's shop together with his son Fred, named after his dead twin brother, and their daughter Roxanne, with who Lorcan was currently dating.

"I guess so, but our grandparents aren't home this year, so…"

As soon as I had said it, mail arrived. Hundreds of owls flew in the room, dropping off a parcel in front of me and Albus.

"Grandma?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably," I nodded.

We both opened our boxes and held a woolen sweater in front of us. Albus's had an A in front of it and I and R. They were both in red and gold colors, to make sure everyone saw we where Gryffindor.

"I really don't know how our parents lived through these," he said, pointing to the clothes our grandmother Molly had made.

"Hey Weasley, nice sweater."

I turned my head and before I could answer the rude boy, a male voice interrupted me.

"Zabini, shut up."

Scorpius appeared behind him and waved with his hand, telling him to go.

"You can close your mouth now," the blonde boy said, pointing to me.

"Well well, the great Scorpius Malfoy is protecting a Weasley?" Lysander joked which caused him a deadly glare.

"Only I can offend this half blood," he simply said, before walking away from us.

**Scorpius:**

For once I didn't go home for Christmas. My parents went to some relative I didn't know so I decided to stay at Hogwarts. I didn't really mind, it was my second home. I looked up from a book I was reading and saw Hagrid, putting the Christmas tree at the end of the great hall.

"Aren't you going home?"

I looked up when I heard her voice and smirked. She just walked inside, her red hairs covered with snow and she dried herself up, using a spell. The sweater she was wearing was the exact same she had gotten a few days, probably to do whoever gave it to her, a pleasure. It was ugly, to say the least, but on her, everything looked pretty…

"No, you?"

She shook her head. "Mom and dad are gone with my grandparents and my brother decided to go with Albus and James."

"Hey Rose!" a boy shouted and I gritted my teeth. It was him again. "We're going home, so, merry Christmas!"

She gave Lysander and his brother a hug before waving them goodbye and I walked off to the library. A part of me didn't like it one bit that she hugged them, and the other part didn't like the fact that I even cared and that I thought she was pretty.

"Hey, wait for me!" she shouted.

I didn't slow down or turned around, I just kept going. If she wanted to follow me, she would run. Her footsteps came closer and I heard her breath a little bit harder.

"Do you like to read?" she asked casually and I nodded, too scared that I would say something wrong.

"You're pretty smart, aren't you?" she asked again.

"Not as smart as you."

I don't know which one of us was the most shocked but we both stopped, shaking our heads and looking at each other.

"Did you just give me a compliment?" she whispered.

"No, everyone knows you're the smartest student in school," I replied, walking away from her. This was what I was scared of, getting too involved with her, becoming too friendly if I would open my mouth. When I looked at her I just couldn't feel the hatred my father cherished for her, not anymore.

**Rose:**

There weren't much people left at Hogwarts and I thought it was quiet, a bit too quiet. The four tables were replaced by one and there were about twenty students left, the three from Slytherin sitting as far away from the rest as they could. That's when I noticed that Scorpius wasn't among them. I poked my food and frowned. Why did I care that Scorpius wasn't around? It was a good thing that his ego wasn't invading my space.

"Mind if I sit here, Weasley?" someone asked and I could see heads turning our direction but I didn't react, I just looked up into two grey eyes and saw the most famous smirk of Hogwarts on his pale white skin.

"Actually, I do, Malfoy."

"Good, that was what I was counting on," he said while sitting down, a plate appearing in front of him almost immediately.

"What do you want?" I asked, putting my hair down like a wall between the two of us. I didn't want to look at him again, everything about him made my heart go crazy and I wouldn't allow it to do so.

"To enjoy my dinner," he replied. "I wonder what they're going to serve tomorrow."

"You're eating your dinner and you're already thinking about what you're going to eat tomorrow?" I asked, now looking at him.

To my surprise he was looking straight at me and when our eyes met he swallowed, almost choking himself in the large amount of food.

"Guess so," he murmured.

We didn't speak anymore after that but when I left to go back to the Gryffindor Tower he followed me.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?" he blurted out.

"Sure," I replied. "I'll see you after lunch."

I walked up the stairs and tried to hide my smile. But still, a part of me was bothered by the fact that I shouldn't become friends with him…

**Scorpius:**

"Why did I do this again?" I said to myself while I looked into the mirror. My roommates were gone and there were two girls and a kid from the from the third year left but I didn't see them very often.

I straightened my collar and sighed. "Why are you making yourself look good for her?" I whispered before going towards the great hall. "And even if you do, you always look good."

I was lost in thoughts and only looked up when she called out my name. "Scorpius!"

"Half blood," I greeted her and she just frowned once before following me outside.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked, looking at my footprints in the snow.

"Why don't we go to the Shrieking Shack," I suggested and she rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe those ghost stories, do you?"

"Of course not, that's why I want to go."

"Fine by me."

She kept on looking straight ahead of her and I wondered what people would think of us. Although we didn't speak, we were walking pretty close due to the cold and the wind and a part of me wondered what it would be like, to actually hold her, to touch her and tell her what I truly felt inside.

**Rose:**

Why Scorpius wanted to go into this old house was a mystery to me but I followed him. He examined the rooms and I was a bit frightened when I saw the wooden planks on the wall, all carved as if a beast had launched himself at it. Luckily for me, I knew the real story, about Teddy's father who was a werewolf, but me and my family had made a promise not to tell anyone.

"Scared yet?" the blonde boy asked while he walked up the stairs and I shook my head.

He just smirked at me and opened the door to what seemed to be a bedroom, since there was a bed at one end of the wall. Everything was covered with dust and I let my eyes wander through the room when I suddenly heard a cracking sound beneath me.

The wooden planks couldn't hold it anymore after all those years and I could feel myself falling down but a hand grabbed me before it was too late.

"Hold on," Scorpius said, pulling me up and landing on the bed with me on top of him. "Are you scared now?" he asked when I looked back at the hole in the ground.

"I'm…"

When I turned around I could see something different about him. His eyes didn't have their usual cold gaze, they seemed alive. I suddenly became aware of our position when I felt his heart beating under my right hand and I could feel my cheeks, getting the color of my hairs.

"You're cute when you're blushing," the blonde boy chuckled and before I knew it he rolled me on my back so he was hovering over me.

"You know, Rosie," he said while tucking some hairs behind my ear, "you're cute all the time actually."

"Now I'm scared," I whispered. "You called me Rosie and cute, that's a bit too much. Since you don't even call me Rose and you always tell me how much you hate me."

He chuckled and got on his two feet again, pulling me off the bed gently while my heart was beating as if I just ran a marathon.

"I'm sorry, halfblood."

**Scorpius:**

During dinner time I had the feeling that everyone was looking at us and they probably were. Rose and I kept on talking and laughing about stupid things, something that wasn't very like me. Everyone knew me as an arrogant jerk, not as a friend to hang out with.

"No way! Did he really do that?" Rose laughed and I nodded.

"I have a crazy owl."

She kept on smiling while putting her dessert into her mouth. I wondered why I never noticed it before but she was beautiful, not just pretty. Her red hairs didn't have a carrot color, no, they were like flames, like the fire inside of her and her brown eyes were like hazelnuts, she made me think of autumn, when everything had those beautiful colors. But how she looked on the inside reminded me of the summer, she could always brighten up my day, if she wanted to and I let her.

"What are you starring at?" she asked, pushing me at my elbow lightly and I shook my head before putting a piece of cake in my mouth.

Later that night I realized that she had always been beautiful, but that I just had too much pride to notice it. I wondered what she would think of me, after what I said in the Shrieking Shack and our small talk during dinner time. Would she like me? In the same way I liked her?

**Rose:**

Weeks passed by and I noticed that I was missing Scorpius. Once his friends came back to school he was cold again but when I was in the library he would be there too, in a corner of the room. Every time I looked up I noticed him starring at me and he quickly looked back at the book he was reading.

"Hey there, redhead."

I felt a hand ruffling through my hair and noticed that Lysander joined me, carrying one of his books. Like everyone else in Ravenclaw, he did study in time for his exams.

"Hey," I replied, my thoughts still with Scorpius.

"How was Christmas here? You weren't too lonely, were you?" he asked.

"It was a great Christmas, and no, I wasn't lonely," I replied.

"I hope Malfoy didn't annoy you," he said and I felt myself frowning. What did he know? Of course Scorpius wouldn't annoy me.

"He didn't," I replied, taking my books and walking away. Before I reached the door I could see the blonde boy in the corner of the room, smirking and taking his books to leave as well.

**Scorpius:**

"Today is Ravenclaw against Slytherin!" the commentator shouted. "May the best one win!"

I flew around the field, searching for the snitch when I spotted Lysander, fying as fast as he could. I took off to chase the seeker and probably the snitch as well when I felt something hitting me at my side. My hands let go of my broomstick and the blackness overtook me before I could feel myself, hitting the ground. But I could swear that I heard her, screaming my name.

**Later that day:**

"Go away."

There was only one voice that sounded that cold, my father's.

"No, I won't Mister Malfoy," someone else answered. Maybe I wasn't hearing well, but it sounded like her…

"Rose?" I managed to get out and when I opened my eyes I could see a tall blond man and a young, red haired girl at the end of my bed.

"You're friends with a Weasley? With a half blood?" my father said, venom filling his voice.

"No, she's not my friend," I said and I could see the hurt on Rose's face. I didn't want her to get hurt, but I needed to tell the truth, she wasn't just my friend, she was so much more.

"Good," my father replied. "You can go now, Weasley."

She took her coat and was about to leave when I stopped her. "Don't go, Rose, please."

Her eyes were filled with confusion and she shook her head. "It's better if I go, like you said, I'm not your friend." She took another step and turned to look at my father. "Yes, I'm a halfblood, just like that lord Voldemort you like so much."

She turned her head again and I could see the anger in my father's eyes and it was directed to her.  
"At least my mother isn't a mudblood."

She stopped again and her eyes were filled with hurt once more. I wanted to stop them but everything hurt from falling down to the ground. A bludger had probably hit me 'cause I could feel my side hurting much more than the rest of my body.

"At least I'm not a death eater, and I think you should leave as well. Your son looks as if he's getting a headache from both of us."

My father looked down at me which gave her the chance to finally leave and he raised an eyebrow when the door closed. "She has the same spirit as her mother," he replied, shaking his head. For the first time in my life I saw something different in my father's eyes and I wondered if he thought back of his time at Hogwarts, of the good memories of it at least, if he even had those.

"You shouldn't have said those things to her," I said to my father while I tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't have fallen in love with her," he replied. "Now get some rest, you'll need it."

**Rose:**

"You will have to work in pares," our teacher said. "I want you to practice your patronus today. Rose, Scorpius, why don't you two try to show us."

I frowned at our teacher but did as I was told. I knew why he had picked us, I was the best of Gryffindor and he was the best of Slytherin.

"You need to think of something that makes you happy," he said, "and concentrate very hard."

I nodded and although I had so many wonderful memories of my family, I could only think of Christmas with Scorpius.

"Expecto Patronum!" we shouted at the exact same time and I could see white lights, filling the entire room.

"Well, that's a first," our teacher said when he looked at the two creatures in front of him. "I've never seen two students in the same class, picking the same animal to reflect them. And I certainly did not expect this from you, Scorpius."

I looked at the two swans in front of us but before I could say something, our teacher continued.

"The swan doesn't only stand for beauty, it stands for union, dreams, partnership, love… I wonder why you two picked the same creature…"

**Scorpius:**

I was walking through the castle when I heard her voice. When I turned around I could feel my heart break. She looked beautiful, as always, and Lysander his arm was draped around her shoulder, both laughing.

"So, tomorrow evening? At the astronomy tower?" he said and she nodded before they parted ways.

The next evening I walked outside, using a camouflage spell so no one would see me. Lysander was already standing at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower and soon I saw a red haired girl walking towards him. Although it was pretty foggy, I could still see it were them, and who else would be walking around here this late? They hugged each other when they met but I noticed that their hug lasted longer and when they looked at each other again I could see his lips, brushing hers for a while.

"Damn it!" I shouted, not caring if anyone saw me or not and I stopped the camouflage spell before I walked back into the building. I didn't pay much attention and was surprised when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Scorpius?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rose?" I asked, confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. You?" I wouldn't tell her why I was here, because I wanted to see what she, or whoever was standing with Lysander, were about to do.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "I came to see if everything was alright with Lysander and Lily."

"Lysander and Lily? I thought he was in love with you!" I shouted and she laughed.

"No, he's in love with Lily since… Forever?" she said while rubbing her hands against her arms.

"Are you cold?" I asked and she nodded once, looking at the castle with her eyes to tell me we should go back inside.

Why I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me was a question even I didn't have an answer to. Her hands were now pressed against my chest and she looked up at me, her brown eyes filled with want, no, with need.

I leaned closer to her face and I could feel that she was standing on her tip-toes, trying to get closer to me as well.

"You look cute when you're blushing," I chuckled before I kissed her.

**Rose:**

"No way!" Albus shouted and soon the whole classroom turned his head to look at us. Scorpius' right hand was holding the door open so I could walk through, holding the books professor Longbottom had asked for.

He had a smile on his face and I could hear some girls from Slytherin gasp, clearly thinking he was even more attractive now.

"Since when are you being a gentleman, Scorpius?" the professor asked when the blond boy took some extra books of my pile onto his.

"Since she's my girlfriend, professor."

When I looked at the man in front of me, I really thought he was going to have a heart attack but soon he started to laugh and tears came to his eyes.

"You must be joking. You and Rose? You two are always fighting, and I can't even imagine what your fathers would do to you," he said, still laughing.

Scorpius put down his books and mine while frowning. "Fine then, I'll prove it, I don't care what my father thinks, or hers. I was mad at her because my father had told me to be, but that doesn't matter anymore, I love her."

"You… you…" Before I could realize what he actually said and react to it I could feel his lips on mine and I automatically wrapped my arms around him, which caused a lot of gasps of the other students.

"I love you, Rose Weasley," he whispered when he let go of me.

"I love you too, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

**The end.******

**A/N: My first Harry Potter fanfic... ever? I really hope it wasn't that bad...**


End file.
